


The Search for Jackpot Striker

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Spoilers, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: Set in between the ending of Lupinranger vs Patranger and the time when they're freed from Dogranio's safe, Kuroninja teams up with the Patrangers and another version of the Lupinrangers on a search for a piece of the Lupin Collection known as Jackpot Striker. However, they also have to deal with Kuroninja's archenemy, an evil treasure hunter, and some villains from another dimension.
Relationships: Myoujin Tsukasa/Original Character(s)





	The Search for Jackpot Striker

On February 2019, many months ago, Umika Hayami, who had been together with Kuroninja since January, joined the other Lupinrangers to fight against Zamigo inside the safe of the Gangler crime boss, Dogranio Yabun. She hadn't returned since, and this was worrying Kuroninja.

* * *

Kuroninja had been busy working on something to try and rescue Umika, but he had no luck. That was when he noticed something. Two Ganglers were attempting to fight off the police. One of them was shooting beams of light from his hands, and the other was reflecting the light into the policemen, destroying their artillery.  
  
At the scene of the battle, the GSPO had sent the Patorangers to stop the Ganglers. Keiichiro, Sakuya, Tsukasa, and Noel arrived on the scene. All of them except Noel transformed into Patorangers, but Noel transformed into Lupin X. He then ran towards the Ganglers and opened their safes, revealing the Prism Dial Fighter and the Flash Trigger Machine. Noel then left the scene as the Patorangers finished off the Ganglers.  
  
After the fight, Kuroninja decided to see Tsukasa.  
"Hey, Tsukasa!" Kuroninja said. "Long time no see."  
"Kuroninja?" Tsukasa said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just passing by," Kuroninja said. "We haven't really done anything together, so...let's hang out somewhere."  
"Sorry," Tsukasa said, "but I can't. I've got all this police work to do, and we still don't know who sent these guys."  
"Then maybe I can help you and the others with your police work!" Kuroninja suggested.  
"Look, I know it's been months since our last date," Tsukasa said, "but this is police business."  
"I've got this," Kuroninja said, holding the navy blue gear-shaped Profiler Shuriken. "One of my friends gave this to me." Kuroninja then used the Profiler Shuriken on one of the destroyed safes.  
  
"The Ganglers are dead," Kuroninja said, "but they were just a diversion to get the police's attention. There was a third Gangler...but he got away."  
"Are you sure about that?" Tsukasa asked.  
Suddenly, the roof of a nearby building exploded, and what appeared to be a Gangler with scorpion-like features jumped out of the building.  
"Yes," Kuroninja said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a mountain in Sapporo, there was a large palace with silver metallic walls and emerald green lights. It was the fortress of Anti-Kuroninja, who had added emerald green accents to his colourless armour and called himself the Emerald Tensai. Surrounding him were customized versions of the Cyberninja: the Tencyberninjas. Anti-Kuroninja was looking for something.  
  
Mark Scorpio then appeared in Anti-Kuroninja's palace.  
"Mark Scorpio," Anti-Kuroninja said, "you're finally here."  
"What do you need me for, Anti-Kuroninja?" Mark Scorpio asked.  
"There is something I need from you," Anti-Kuroninja said. "It contains the map to a powerful artifact that I want."  
"Ok, and what is it you want me to get?" Mark Scorpio asked Anti-Kuroninja.  
"Get me the Okazaki Strawberry," Anti-Kuroninja said.  
"The Okazaki Strawberry?" Mark Scorpio asked.  
"Yes, the Okazaki Strawberry," Anti-Kuroninja confirmed.  
Mark Scorpio left to find the Okazaki Strawberry.

* * *

When investigating the crime scene, Kuroninja found something. It was some graffiti of Patoren1 , painted on the wall. There was also a map of Japan with an "X" marking a certain city.  
"Wait a minute..." Kuroninja said, looking at the painting. "Did the Gangler do this?"  
Kuroninja was confused, until he saw the map.  
"Wait a minute!" Kuroninja said. "That X is where the city of Okazaki is...and there's a drawing of Patoren1...wait...Patoren Ichigo...Ichigo...Okazaki Ichigo...OF COURSE! The Ganglers are trying to steal the Okazaki Strawberry, but why would they leave behind a hint?"  
  
Kuroninja walked outside, where Tsukasa was waiting.  
"So have you found out what they're planning?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Yes," Kuroninja said. "We've got to go to Okazaki to stop the Ganglers before they steal the Okazaki Strawberry."  
  
Kuroninja and Tsukasa went to Okazaki, ready to find the scorpion Gangler before he could steal the Okazaki Strawberry. However, Kuroninja felt like this was a trap, since the hints were there. Anyway, the Okazaki Strawberry was in a museum, on display for everyone to see, including Kuroninja. Kuroninja and Tsukasa were undercover as a couple, even though they already were a couple (which made the cover even more convincing). Kuroninja went to take a closer look, but then, he noticed some moving shadows above, from a hole in the ceiling. Kuroninja then left to take a closer look.  
"Hey!" Tsukasa said. "Where are you going?"  
"I saw something on the roof!" Kuroninja said. "I think you should here in case the Gangler goes on the ground."  
"Ok," Tsukasa said.  
  
Kuroninja climbed up to the roof of the museum, where he thought that he saw the Lupinrangers. However, they looked different. For example, Lupin Blue was a woman instead of a man for some reason. Kuroninja was a little curious, so he decided to follow them.  
  
Kuroninja then saw "Lupin Yellow" turning off the power, while "Lupin Red" stole the Okazaki Strawberry. The lights went back on, and the Okazaki Strawberry was gone. Suddenly, Lupin Red turned around and saw Kuroninja. The Lupinrangers then tried to escape, but Kuroninja went after them. All 4 of them then got caught in a net.  
"So it was a trap after all..." Kuroninja said.  
"Wait a minute...Kuroninja, what are you doing here?" "Lupin Yellow" asked.  
"You _know_ him?" "Lupin Red" asked "Lupin Yellow."  
"Yes," she responded, "we've known each other since February." She then took off her mask and revealed herself as Shiho Ichinose, who Kuroninja met on Valentine's Day.  
"Wait a minute..." Kuroninja said. "So that means you must be..."  
"The name's Shori Yano," "Lupin Red" said. "I'm Kairi's older brother."  
"And my name's Aya," "Lupin Blue" said. "I'm Tooma's fiance."  
"Ok," Kuroninja said, "I think it's best if you don't look at me."  
  
The scorpion Gangler then appeared.  
"Hey, wait a minute!" he said. "This trap was supposed to be for the Patorangers, what are you doing here?"  
"Do you think that the Patorangers would think of _stealing_ the strawberry?" Kuroninja asked.  
"Ok, maybe not all of them," the scorpion Gangler said, "but I know that Noel would! I've been trying to capture him so I can unite the other Ganglers, and I was supposed to lure him here...but now you ruined my trap!"  
"Yeah," Kuroninja said, "and next time, you should try something better than a fishing net." He then got out his sword and sliced the next open. The Lupinrangers then transformed into their ranger forms. Kuroninja and Shiho Ichinose fought alongside each other, against the scorpion Gangler. Shori then opened the safe of the scorpion Gangler.  
  
 **0-1-5**  
  
The safe opened, and Shori got the Paint Dial Fighter out. Kuroninja then finished off the scorpion Gangler.  
"Wait a minute," Kuroninja said. "What do you need the Okazaki Strawberry for?"  
"Inside is a map to help us find the Jackpot Striker," Aya said.  
"Ok," Kuroninja said, "but I can't let you steal the-"  
"Are you sure, Kuroninja?" Shiho said. "The Lupinrangers tried to complete the collection to bring us back, and now that they're trapped, we're doing the same. Think about it, Kuroninja, you also want to rescue them from that pocket dimension in the Gangler boss's safe, right?"  
Kuroninja then started to think about Umika and how he and Umika had been together since January last year, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
"Ok, fine," Kuroninja said.  
  
Later, Kuroninja rejoined Tsukasa.  
"So, did you find the Gangler?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Yes," Kuroninja said, "but someone else stole the Okazaki Strawberry."  
"Who?" Tsukasa asked Kuroninja.  
"I...I forgot," Kuroninja said, "but we'll find them next time. As for us..."  
"Ok," Tsukasa said.  
Kuroninja and Patoren3 then went on a date together, in the city of Okazaki. They also tried out a strawberry parfait. Little did they know that Mark Scorpio was watching everything.

* * *

"So...did you find it?" Anti-Kuroninja asked Mark Scorpio.  
"I did," Scorpio said, "but someone else stole it."  
"Well, "we've got to get it," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'm going out there."  
Anti-Kuroninja then left the fortress, with Mark Scorpio following him.

* * *

A train had just returned from Okazaki, and among the passengers that left the train were Kuroninja, a very skilled ninja master, and Tsukasa Myoujin, a police officer who was also Patoren3. Kuroninja and Tsukasa had just finished their date in Okazaki, and they had also failed to protect the Okazaki Strawberry, despite the fact that Kuroninja destroyed the Gangler that was going to steal it.  
  
Now, Kuroninja and Tsukasa were sunbathing at the park. Tsukasa seemed preoccupied about something.  
"You ok?" Kuroninja asked.  
"No, I was just thinking about that time when we first met," Tsukasa said.  
"That was when I saved you from a giant eye laser, right?" Kuroninja said.  
"Yeah," Tsukasa said, "but then there was that other time when we were on the airship, and I was about to fall..."  
"That was also me," Kuroninja said.  
"I know," Tsukasa said, "but I'm starting to wonder whether that was really you. I think he was wearing blue instead of black."  
"That happened a long time ago," Kuroninja said nervously, "so maybe your memory of that one time isn't that great..."  
"I've gotta go," Tsukasa said. "The GSPO needs me."  
"Ok, bye," Kuroninja said.  
  
As soon as Tsukasa left, Kuroninja sighed with relief. What actually happened was that Kuroninja chose to save Umika from falling to her death instead of Tsukasa, and the one who saved her was actually Blueroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 119. That was when Kuroninja saw a metallic dragon with emerald green eyes flying past the park. Kuroninja had no idea what it was doing, until he saw what looked like a red fighter jet running away from the dragon.  
  
In the cockpit of the robotic dragon mecha, Mark Scorpio was with Anti-Kuroninja.  
"What's with the dragon?" Mark Scorpio asked.  
"It's not just a dragon," Anti-Kuroninja said, "it's the Cybernindragon! I made it for my master plan."  
"What is it?" Scorpio asked.  
"I'm planning on restoring the Lupin Collection for myself so I can get more power!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "Once I become more powerful, Kuroninja will have no choice but to accept me as his archenemy!"  
"Ok, but what about the Okazaki Strawberry?" Scorpio asked.  
"That's what you have to go after," Anti-Kuroninja said. "You already saw who stole it, right?"  
"Of course I did!" Scorpio said. "It was the Lupinrangers, but they're not the same Lupinrangers. It's like they're Generation 2 Lupinrangers or something."  
"Wait!" Scorpio said. "We're under attack!"  
  
Kuroninja had summoned his Snakezord, and he was attacking the Cybernindragon.  
"We can't fight two things at once!" Anti-Kuroninja said to Scorpio. "I'm getting out of here. You find the strawberry!"  
Mark Scorpio then left as the Cybernindragon flew away. Kuroninja then decided to follow the red fighter jet, which was actually the Red Dial Fighter, which landed at an apartment. Kuroninja decided to go inside the apartment.  
  
Inside, Kuroninja ran into the Lupinrangers again. They were observing the map being projected by the Okazaki Strawberry.  
"Hey guys..." Kuroninja said. "...what is this?"  
"Oh hey Kuroninja!" Shiho said. "We're looking for the Jackpot Striker."  
"What do you need it for?" Kuroninja said.  
Suddenly, Noel, also known as Lupin X/Patoren X, appeared behind Kuroninja. He was there the whole time, but Kuroninja didn't even bother to look behind him.  
"Bonjour, Kuroninja," Noel said. Kuroninja turned around.  
"Lupin X!?" Kuroninja said. "How did you get here so quickly?"  
"I was there the whole time, but you didn't even look behind you," Noel said.  
"What are you doing here?" Kuroninja asked.  
"I'm the one training them," Noel said.  
"Huh?" Kuroninja said, a little confused.  
  
"You see," Shori Yano said, "my brother, Kairi, and the others became Lupinrangers so they could bring us back. Now we've got to return the favor."  
"And there's a piece of the Lupin Collection that can help them with that," Noel said. "The **Jackpot Striker.** "  
Kuroninja didn't really know that much about the Jackpot Striker, because he hadn't watched the Lupinranger vs Patoranger movie yet.  
"I found it!" Aya said.  
"Ok," Shori said, "let's find the Jackpot Striker!"  
"Wait!" Kuroninja said. "I want to go with you guys! I also want to bring Umika back too."  
"Ok," Shiho said. "Kuroninja's coming with us."  
Kuroninja and the Lupinrangers then left the apartment, ready to find the Jackpot Striker.

* * *

Kuroninja and the Lupinrangers arrived in the location of the Jackpot Striker, which turned out to be a casino. They then realized what they had to do: they had to blend in. Kuroninja decided to test his luck at the slots machine. However, when he was playing the slots, he saw what appeared to be Kuros, soldiers who worked for the Shadow Line. However, they seemed to be the staff here. Kuroninja also noticed aliens in the casino. Kuroninja then ran into Mark Scorpio.  
"Mark Scorpio..." Kuroninja said. "Are you here to find the Jackpot Striker?"  
"Yes," Scorpio said. "Wait, how did you-"  
"I'm also looking for it," Kuroninja said.  
Suddenly, one of the Kuros appeared and said that the boss wanted to see both Kuroninja and Mark Scorpio. Kuroninja and Scorpio decided to follow him.  
  
The two of them then ended up in an office. The boss was sitting on his chair, but his face wasn't shown to Kuroninja or Scorpio.  
"So..." the boss said, "you discovered my Interdimensional casino."  
"I guess we weren't supposed to," Kuroninja said.  
"Don't worry," the boss said, "I've got friends in many different places, and a lot of valuable artifacts, so......I was going to have my friends blow you away, but I've been observing you from my homeworld of Earth 893. I would like it if both of you joined the family!"  
"No way," Kuroninja said. "Just because I don't get along with the cops doesn't mean I'll join a bunch of criminals!"  
"Are you sure?" the boss asked. "Even though we're technically brothers?"  
"How can we be brothers?" Kuroninja asked. "We're from two different Earths!"  
The boss then turned around and revealed himself. Not only was he wearing a black pinstripe suit , and not only did he have a missing pinky finger on his right hand, but he was wearing a Kuroninja helmet. It was Don Kuroninja, a crime lord and the Kuroninja of Earth 893.  
  
"Another Kuroninja?" Mark Scorpio said.  
"Yes," Don Kuroninja said. "I also have the Jackpot Striker, Scorpio. If you want it, you have to join my criminal organization and collect stuff for me!"  
"No thanks," Scorpio said, "I'm already working for Anti-Kuroninja." Mark Scorpio then left. Kuroninja, however, stayed in the room.  
"Hand over the Jackpot Striker," Kuroninja said.  
"No way," Don Kuroninja said.  
"Ok then..." Kuroninja said, "I guess I'll have to fight you!"  
  
Don Kuroninja then pulled out a tommy gun, while Kuroninja picked up his Blade of Kings. He then turned it on and surrounded himself with orange light. After a flash of light, Kuroninja assumed a new form, which was black with orange accents.

"Kuroninja's standing before you, and there's nothing you can do about it," Kuroninja said, in his new form.  
Don Kuroninja then started shooting at Kuroninja.  
"It's time to step aside," Kuroninja said, as he charged at Don Kuroninja, dodging all the bullets. This orange form was used through Kuroninja's determination to save Umika from the pocket dimension inside Dogranio's safe. Kuroninja used the power channeling through him to kick Don Kuroninja in the face and send him flying into a bookshelf. Kuroninja then grabbed Jackpot Striker.  
"Hey, who are you?" Jackpot Striker asked.  
"I'm Kuroninja," Kuroninja said, "and I'm here to save you."

Kuroninja then left, but then saw the Lupinrangers, who were being surrounded by the Kuros. There were so many of them.  
"Hey Lupin Red!" Kuroninja said. "Use this." He gave Jackpot Striker to Lupin Red.  
Lupin Red then placed the Jackpot Striker on the VS Changer, and he and the other Lupinrangers fused together into Lupin Tricolour. Lupin Tricolour then defeated all the Kuros, allowing the Lupinrangers and Kuroninja to escape.

Meanwhile, Mark Scorpio was outside Don Kuroninja's interdimensional casino. The Cybernindragon came to pick him up.

At the Lupinrangers' apartment base, Kuroninja gave Jackpot Striker to the Lupinrangers and wished them luck. He then left, excited for when the Lupinrangers would save the original Lupinrangers and bring them back to Earth 1.


End file.
